An Other Harry Potter End
by Rena.K
Summary: This is a new end for the incredible and magical Harry Potter series, an end that if it had been like this it woud had changed my life FOREVER! Please revew! :)


**Heeey Everybody! This is my first story here! I hope you like it!**

**This story is just a new end to the Harry Potter BOOK series. I know this is reeeally short but believe me, its great! This new end starts when Harry is in Dumbledore´s office speaking about the Elder wand with Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore´s portrait.**

**I KNOW IT STARTS LIKE THE ORIGINAL TEXT BUT I NEEDED AN ENTRANCE TO MY SOTRY!**

**Unfortunately I don´t own any of this awesome characters, they all belong to our queen,JK Rolling, the woman who wrote the story that gave my life a magical turn ;)**

* * *

"I´m going to keep Ignotus´s present tough", said Harry, and Dumbledore beamed.

"But of course, Harry, it´s yours forever, untill you pass it on!"

"And then, there is this."

Harry held up the Elder Wand, and Ron and Hermione looked at it with a reverence that, even in his befuddled and sleep-deprived state, Harry did not like to see.

"I don´t want it", Harry said.

"What?" said Ron loudly, "Are you mental?!"

"I know it´s powerful", said Harry wearily. "But I was happier with mine. So..."

He rummaged in the pouch hung around his neck, and pulled out the two halves of holly still, just connected by the finest thread of phoenix feather. Hermione had said that they could not be repaired. that the damage was too severe. All he knew was that if this didn´t work, nothing would.

He laid the broken wand upon the Headmaster´s desk, touched with the very tip of the Elder Wand, and said, _"Reparo."_

As his wand resealed, red sparks flew out of its end. Harry knew that he had succeeded. He picked up the holly and phoenix wand, and felt a sudden warmth in his fingers, as though wand and hand were rejoicing their reunion.

"I´m putting the Elder Wand," he told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous affection and admiration, "back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won´t it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That´ll be the end of it."

Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other.

"Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the finest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand.

"I think Harry is right", said Hermione quietly.

"That wand´s more trouble than it´s worth", said Harry." And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there.

"I´ve had enough trouble for a lifetime."

Harry, Ron and Hermione left Dumbledore´s office, the three of them thinking the same thing: they all needed some food and sleep.

Ron and Herminone went back to the Great Hall, where everyone was still eating and starting to relax after such stressing day.

Harry, in the other way, went to the bathroom and washed out all the dust and blood that was attached to his skin from the battle. When he went under the shower he felt great pleasure as the hot water fell on his shoulders. When was the last time he had had a shower? He didn´t remember. After his shower, Harry put on some fresh clothes. The feeling of finally being clean after such a long time was exuberant.

Once he was clean and afresh, Harry went back to Gryffindor Tower. He sat down in one of the confortable and most wanted chairs near the fire. Harry started trying to decide what to do now, his decision was very very important. On this depended what would happen next with him.

Would he eat and then sleep or go to sleep and then eat after he woke up? Harry was debating with himself about what to do when a loud growl coming from his stomach made up his decision.

_I´m going to eat._

Then he whispered, "Kreacher?"

And with the typical snap the house elves do when they apparate, Kreacher was standing right in front of him. Kreacher gave Harry a bow as he said:

"What can Kreacher do for master Harry Potter?"

"Kreacher, would you mind bringing me a sandwich of tuna up here, please?"

Without an answer Kreacher snapped his fingers and disappeared for reappering two minutes later with a large tuna sandwich in his hands. Harry beamed as he took the sandwich from Kreacher´s hand and took a big mouthfuof it. Harry swallowed fastly and turned his face to the house elf that was in front of him.

"Thanks Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed again and left. As Harry ate his sandwich he started to think and meditate about everything that had happened today. It was incredible how everything seemed so messed up just a few hours and now everything was over. Voldemort was dead, there was no reason to fear anymore. Slowly, everything was going to go back to normal. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been named temporarily Minister of Magic. Harry was absolutely positive that they would let Shacklebolt stay with the job, he was the perfect man for that.

Also there was Ginny. His beautiful Ginny. Now that all the danger was gone they could finaly be together again. Of course that before this could happen he knew that there was a long talk waiting for them. She, Harry was a hundred per cent| sure about it, would have thousand of questions and he, Harry, would give her the answers she sought.

After everything that happened Harry thought that he could never ever be happy again and he was really glad that he had been proved wrong. Right now, even with all the depression of the deaths of all those brave witches and wizards that had lost their lives fighting against Voldemort, he felt more relaxed and happier than he had felt in a long time. With this thought he felt asleep where he was, just for being awaken a few hours later by the incredibly shrill voice of his Aunt Petunia as she nocked the door from the cupboard under the stairs where he was lying.

"Wake up!" _noc noc noc noc noc_ "Wake up!" "Come to the kitchen and take a look at the beacon! "Everything must be PERFECT for Diddikins eleventh birthday!".

THE END.

* * *

**Well! This was mt first story, I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVEW! And take into accout that English is not my mother tongue! Thanksss :)**


End file.
